Free OCS
by DaysPastHell
Summary: I was bored. These free to use ocs are based off of songs. if people want more, i'll post more.
1. Replay by Zendaya

All she wanted to do was dance. It was her one true dream. Zay was a passionate dancer. She danced everywhere, never stopping, it seemed. Mostly, though, she danced with Asher. They danced competitively, working out new moves every chance they got. They were even on a scholarship to be professional dancers. Well, they were ready to be, but they were juniors, so they had to wait until college to dance all day in school as well.  
>Asher and Zay weren't only dance partners, they were together. They had been since freshman year, knowing each other since diapers. They started dancing in fourth grade, both in ballet. Dancing was their life.<br>Then, the accident happened.

"Teach has more dance moves tomorrow." Asher informed from the drivers seat. He eased the brake at the yellow light ahead. Though incredibly loyal to their dancing, they were just normal teens. Zay smiled.  
>"When does he not?" Zay combed her fingers through her long brown hair that rested on her Carmel skin like silk. Zay and Asher looked plenty similar. Asher had slightly dark skin, and was on the petite side like Zay. He had black hair that was long enough to be put in a ponytail. They both had chocolate brown eyes, that shine when they were dancing.<br>"True." Asher laughed, looking both ways as the light to green. "Listen-"  
>"Asher!" Zay screamed. His head snapped to look out his window. A car sped towards them. Asher started to speed up to avoid being hit, but it was too late.<p>

Zay woke up, looking up at the ceiling. She was in a hospital, the blinding white of the room made it obvious. She was soon to learn that a concussion and a sprained wrist was all that held her there. Asher, however...

Days later, Zay stood out in the rain, donned in black. A blood red rose floated down to the coffin. It had been a get away car that hit them. The man had just robbed a bank, and then, had robbed Asher of his life. Zay looked up, her once warm eyes now burning with hate. She would get back at them. The whole lot of them. She swore, over the grave of her one true love, that she would stop this from ever happening again.

Her power first revealed itself a week later. As a dedicated dancer, she sometimes wrote her own songs for her dance. She had a song on replay for inspiration.  
>"I want to put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go..." Zay tried. Something flickered next to her. Looking, she yelled, scrambling back. It was Asher. "How?"<br>"I don't know." Was all Asher could say before he flickered out of sight.

She practiced with her newfound power. It wasn't long before she discovered that she could call upon spirits for help, by thinking about them and saying "Put you on repeat." That was how she made it final. She would revenge her love, and help others.  
>She became Repeat.<p> 


	2. Roar by Katy Perry

Much like the famous Green Arrow, it took being on a deserted island to become a hero. Though, it was not for an enormous ego, but for the opposite problem. She was too mellow, never speaking her mind. Karen was on a private jet with her boyfriend, an overcontrolling man named Haden. He, much like Oliver Queen, had a supersized ego. A storm caused the plane to go down, injuring none but the pilot, who died of his injuries.  
>"We should find shelter." Karen's small voice spoke up as she followed Haden. He was video taping himself, not looking where he was going.<br>"Oh, hush, we'll be found by noon." Haden smiled at the camera. It was then when a lager tiger pounced on him. Karen screamed, running away in fear.  
>The downed plane was where she took shelter. Sadly, she knew that the things she needed to return home was with the tiger, since Haden had them all. She wasn't stupid, and she knew the abilities she possessed. She had hidden them in fear, but now, fear drove her to use them. She spoke to animals for help.<br>A week had passed, of her training her abilities and herself for battle. She discarded her useless, ripped skirt and girly shirt for shorts, combat boots, and a tank top. Her midnight hair was pulled back, revealing pale skin. Her power of being a tiger within helped with not being hurt much. A trap was made, successfully trapping the other tiger.  
>They stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. The tiger growled, stepping closer. Karen would not have it. She placed her foot forward, breathing in deep. She let out a sound unmistakable for a tigers roar. Fear made the tiger across from her back off, bowing a little.<br>She was home a day later. She felt the need to use her powers more, to help people. With a new found confidence, she became the Tiger.


	3. False Pretense by RJA

Ronnie was used to betrayal, not that he liked it. He was the lead singer for a band in the 1940s. The band was huge, but not a very close one. It was dangerous where he lived, not that he cared. He was a happy young man. His straight, long dirty blonde hair was often a joke. His mother had loved it, so he'd wear it long. The one thing that was remotely dangerous with Ronnie was his powers of seeing the future. The problem with that was that the future was always changing.  
>That was why he'd never seen his girlfriend paying for him to be killed.<br>It was nearing midnight when he rushed into her hotel room, happy to see her.  
>"You said that you weren't coming until tomorrow!" He grinned, hugging her.<br>"I caught an early flight." She said, smiling sweetly. They'd been together for a year, and he never felt any hostility from her. That was when his vision hit him. When his vision came, time was stopped. His vision could be used in a fight, if trained right, but now it was at its default. He blinked away the scene of masked men shooting.  
>"I have to go." He said, instantly. "Someone's after me, stay here."<br>Ronnie hurried to the window, looking at her once more before dropping out the window. He ran through the alley, towards his car. At the end of the alley, he stopped, frozen. The lead guitarist of their band stood with a gun poised toward Ronnie. Unable to move, he was hit in the chest with a bullet. The pain caused him to instantly black out, his favorite hat falling to the ground.

He woke up to blinding white, and confusion. Ronnie sat up, wincing in pain. He looked down to see his white button up shirt and overalls were gone, and replaced by white bindings. His pants, thankfully, remained. Ronnie looked up at noise, and froze, again, at the sight. A man in a black suit, obviously impersonating a bat, stood at the end of the bed. Next to him was a boy wearing even weirder clothing.  
>"Where am I?" Ronnie asked.<p>

A few hours after explanations, Ronnie decided that he wanted to be a "superhero," and help people. What else to use his powers for?


End file.
